Claire Littleton Phoenix
A woman from Australia. Fell in love with Hellraiser during one of his trips off the island, and came back with him to live on the island for a while. She grew tired of living there, especially when the conflict with the Dharma Initiative never seemed to end. She was also driven mad when her kool-aid was spiked by Olicardus. So she left, and gave birth to her and hellraiser's son, Beaker PhoenixUK. She was later committed to an asylum by her own son. He did not realise who his father was until he returned to the island, in partnership with Charles widmore, to re-establish the Dharma Initiative. He later found out, and tried to go back in time to save his mother, but failed. Claire eventually left the asylum, and boarded the Rainbow Rock to get to the Island, seeking her former husband and her son. She was briefly kidnapped by some dark figure and sent into a wormhole, where she was trapped inside crystal. She attempted to get help from Grinning Vincent but ended up having to escape on her own and got back to the island on her own. She then carried on with her plan - to do what her son requested, and go into the Dark Tower. She didn't realise that she was not talking to her dead son but in fact the First Evil. She did as she was told and pulled a sword out of a stone - releasing the demon, Acathla, who swallowed the island and sent it to Hell. She helped Olicardus and Buffy defeat Acathla, and Jan returned the island to Earth - near New York. Later, she grew angry with Olicardus' behaviour and summoned the Four Horsewomen of the Apocalypse who cursed Oli into turning into a woman to teach him some manners. The Horsewomen also gave Claire an army of Amazon women to keep an eye on Olicardus in the future. During the battle at the temple, Claire and the amazons supported Olicardus' forces, but refused to actually join the Others. She was drawn to the arrival of the Prior ,and listened to his teachings, encouraging Olicardus to do the same. She was then kidnapped by the Ori's soldiers and taken to the Alteran Galaxy, where the Ori impregnated her with a super advanced human who possessed all their knowledge - the Orici. Claire named her Adria. Since Adria is still human (just about) she will not be stopped by the Ancients, but she is the most powerful human on the planet. Claire was sent to Earth, where she gave birth to Adria who aged herself to adulthood. Claire later told Mana Lucia about the DNA Resequencer in the hopes that it could give them a weapon against the Ori. Mana Lucia refused to use it so Claire used it and became super human. She forced Olicardus to stop destroying New York and come back to the island, and was then forced to ascend to a higher plane. She resurrected her son, Beaker, and then told him how to get to the Ori galaxy and build the Ark of Truth, a weapon that would brainwash all humans in the Ori galaxy with the truth, that the Ori are not gods. This sapped the last Ori, Adria, of all her increased powers. Claire was then forced to remain in eternal battle with her evil daughter, to keep her trapped and away from mortals forever.